


Hyaku Shiki

by Rainbowfootsteps



Series: Gundam Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt by primary-glitch: 'Look char and amuro have 100% gotten spicy inside the hyaku shiki and have been caught by a disgruntled yet not surprised crew member or mechanic at least once. You know its true'





	Hyaku Shiki

“So what’s the problem?” Amuro asked, inspecting the Hyaku Shiki’s dashboard. He and Char stood in the mobile suit’s cockpit, its many panels dismantled to allow access to the complex machinery underneath. The dashboard was covered in buttons, joysticks and levers.

Char reached over and pushed the left joystick forward.

“The vernier controls are jammed. I think it happened when I took a hit to the chest.” He replied. Amuro rubbed his chin, leaving a greasy mark. His overalls were hopelessly dirty from fixing other suits. Another rub against his face left a long black mark across his cheek.

“I can take a look, but circuitry problems aren’t easy to fix. Your Hyaku might be out of action for a day or two.” He said. “Is that okay?”

Char smiled. “Of course not. I’m just glad you’re willing to fix it. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Die, probably.” Amuro responded wryly. “You can’t fix mobile suits to save your life.”

Char chuckled, reaching for Amuro’s hand. He scooped it up in his own, interlacing their fingers.

“I never knew you were so cruel.” He said, trying to look offended. The smile on his face ruined the facade. Amuro glanced down at his now-held hand.

“Babe, I have work to do. We’re not in neutral territory yet.” He said. Char sighed, gently kissing Amuro’s neck.

“I’m sure work can wait for just five minutes.” He murmured. Amuro let out a huff, but Char could tell he was enjoying the kisses.

Their lips met. Their kiss was slow and leisurely, simply enjoying the moment of tranquility. Amuro’s hand gently let go of Char’s and instead moved to hold his back. He was so warm, so wonderful. Their kiss gently drew apart and Char saw Amuro’s eyes widen. He snorted with laughter.

“You’re covered in grease.” He chuckled. Char grinned, pointedly kissing Amuro right on one of his many grease streaks.

“Oh well.” He murmured. “We’ll just have to shower together afterwards.”

He cradled the back of Amuro’s head, holding his silky hair as they kissed once more.

“Amuro, do you have that report on the -”

Char and Amuro jumped, tearing themselves apart. In the Hyaku Shiki’s doorway Astonaige stared at them, eyebrows raised. Amuro instantly flushed red, a series of stuttering half-sounds escaping his throat.

“Th- The Rick Dias one?” He walked hurriedly towards Astonaige, storming out of the cockpit. Astonaige stared after him, then looked at Char. He pretended to be incredibly interested in the Hyaku Shiki’s floor panels.

“Yeah, that one.” Astonaige replied, and with one last glance at Char, stepped away to follow Amuro. Char sighed, and rubbed his temples. Knowing Astonaige, they had about five minutes until he and Amuro were common knowledge.

He’d better go talk to Kamille.


End file.
